Handheld devices and computers are increasingly becoming more powerful and functional devices. But even with advances in memory and processors, size and form factor are limitations that are difficult to overcome in enhancing the role of such devices. The result is that handheld computing devices tend to be centric about specific functions, particularly about uses that require limited user-input. For example, many handheld devices are multifunction devices that can have device roles that include: personal digital assistant (PDA); cellular phone; portable media player; voice recorder; global positioning system (GPS) device; and portable memory for carrying files electronically.
While handheld devices can be used for text-entry, their form factors limit the integration of normal-size keyboards. Often, handheld devices provide digital keyboard mechanisms, thumb-keyboards, or one-button software aided key selection mechanisms for enabling users to enter text. Some devices allow the user to use attachment keyboards, but such devices need to be purchased and carried separately with the handheld device.
The advance of local wireless connections, such as provided by Bluetooth and WIFI, have made it easier for users to utilize different types of computing and accessory devices together, in an integrated fashion. For example, wireless headsets and cellular phones are common device combinations, which allow the user to eliminate a physical connection to the cellular phone.
Local wireless mediums are now pervasive in aiding computer users to establish home networks, on-the-go Internet connections, and device-to-device communications. The use of device-to-device links across local wireless mediums facilitates users in improving and diversifying the functions and capabilities of computing devices, particularly small form factor computing devices. But sharing files and information across wireless links are generally manual processes, requiring the user to take steps to establish the connection, and to use the user-interface features of one computing device to view and copy from the directories and records of the other computing device using the wireless link.